


We Will Find a Way

by crna_macka



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Football | Soccer, Implied Relationships, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crna_macka/pseuds/crna_macka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke grew up watching football, not playing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Find a Way

**Author's Note:**

> 9\. Holiday fill for the [28-day challenge](http://the-100-femslash.tumblr.com/post/109795013900/do-you-write-fics-do-you-love-the-100-are-you-a).
> 
> I don't care how Ameri-centric _The 100_ is - if you establish that soccer survives even after your "international" civilization has left Earth, people are going to call it _football._

Clarke grew up watching football, not playing it. There were no rag-and-bag balls in Go-Sci, no gangs of kids tumbling through the least-used corridors claiming to be Mueller, Marta, Maradona. The ones that did play probably didn't even know those names, just the beautiful game, such as it has become.

It's surreal, watching children and adults who are used to being hemmed in by walls organize a game on the open field of Earth. It's like the old world's World Cup games for the first time in a hundred years, but in such a disarray of Ark-style. Moves that were honed for tight spaces don't immediately translate to success with ten times the wall-less width. 

Raven grew up playing football and refuses to sit with Clarke and watch. She can't play now, not with that leg, but she stands on the sideline shouting encouragement, advice, and insults. "Come on!" she thunders after a missed shot sends a couple players chasing the errant ball in the grass well behind the end line. "The goals are the _one thing_ that haven't changed. Get it together!"

Clarke doesn't notice her mother until Raven paces down the sideline to where she stands, back straight and arms folded. Abby leans toward Raven to speak without taking her eyes off the game, and whatever Raven says back is at a normal enough volume that Clarke can't hear it from here. They are talking strategy, maybe. Or enjoying a private joke, given the way they share a smile and go back to observing the field.

Or commiserating on the fact that Raven's playing days are over, given the way Abby frees a hand to rub the mechanic's back and rest comfortingly on her shoulder. 

It's a strange scene altogether. The peacefulness is like a dream, and Clarke knows it won't last. But for now, the shouts from the field are full of camaraderie, and Raven has said something that makes Abby tilt her head back and laugh in a way Clarke hasn't heard since the day her father died.


End file.
